Furby Boom! Personalities
Here are all five personalities that your Furby Boom can have. Sweet Personality This personality resembles the 2012 sweet, loving personality. You can get this personality back by petting your Furby a lot. This is also the first personality for Furby Boom. She loves being petted, hugged, and tickled, while she dislikes her tail getting pulled or being tilted. It also likes to dance. In the Furby Boom manual, this personality is represented as a calm Furby with flowers on its left ear, and hearts surrounding it. How to Obtain *Pet Furby *Hug Furby *Tickle Furby How to Change *Shake it *Pull it's tail *Tilt it Hyper Personality This personality resembles the 2012 Chatterbox/Valley Girl personality, saying things such as "Cray Cray!" (when other Furby Booms learn and say that word and another says it back) and "Oh No Ya Di'int". This personality can be obtained by shaking your Furby Boom a lot or talking to it. It loves to shout and cheer. In the Furby Boom manual, this personality is represented as a Furby stuck inside a tornado. How to Obtain *Talk a lot to Furby *Put Furby in a room with a TV turned on *Tickle Furby How to Change *Shake it *Feed it *Become silent or rough *Pet Furby ON THE HEAD (Not sure) Rockin' Personality This personality both resembles and is a male version of the 2012 popstar personality. It can be by playing a lot of music for it or pulling its tail. It enjoys listening to music but usually dislikes being petted, tickled, tilted upside down, or lying on its back. It often says "Dee-Doh" and will sometimes compliment others. It will also fart often. In the Furby Boom manual, this personality is represented as a Furby wearing sunglasses with a Mohawk on its head while playing an electric guitar. How to Obtain *Play music or sing to it *Pull its tail How to Change *Rockstar hates being pet, tilted, or tickled *He also hates silence Jolly Personality This personality resembles the 2012 crazy personality. He is obtained by overfeeding your Furby Boom. He has an Australian accent. He enjoys eating quite a bit, along with burping, farting, petting, and tickling. He gets scared quite easily. He also takes a disliking to dancing (because it makes him sweaty), and will refuse to dance for more than a minute or two. In the Furby Boom manual, this personality is represented by a fat Furby lying down beside donuts and a soft drink. How to Obtain *Overfeeding How to Change *Tilting *Dancing *Petting Feisty Personality This personality both resembles and is a female version of the 2012 evil personality. She can be obtained by tilting your Furby Boom upside down or back and forth a lot. She dislikes being petted, hugged, tickled, and having her tail pulled. This personality often gets grumpy and doesn't like being bored at all. In the Furby Boom manual, this personality is represented as a Furby wearing a headband, with nunchucks while the words "BAM!" and "POW!" surround it. How to Obtain *Tilt and Shake *Rolling *(Doesn't work when Furby is in hyper personality.) How to Change *Letting the Furby get bored *Petting it *Hugging it *Having its tail pulled Category:Furby Boom Category:Hasbro Category:Personality Guides Category:Guides Category:Furby